bigmouthfandomcom-20200222-history
Ali
Ali is a young Asian girl and the new student at Bridgeton Middle School who was transferred from Our Lady In The Water. She quickly became the "it girl" at school after admitting that she is pansexual. Biography Back at her former school, Ali told her best friend that she liked her but Ali's friend in turn called her a "lesbo" and got everybody at their school to stop talking to Ali, which resulted in Ali having to change schools. At Bridgeton Middle School, Ali's classmates spread rumors about Ali's reasons for transferring schools such as her being expelled for making out and engaging in other sexual activities with nuns. When asked to introduce herself, Ali announced to everyone that she was pansexual and proceeded to explain to her classmates what pansexuality meant, much to her classmates' amazement. The boys became attracted to Ali due to her being into boys and girls and nearly all of them voted Ali as the hottest girl in school in their lists. Ali later attended Devin's bachelorette party where she proposed to the girls that they made their own lists of the hottests guys at school. She put Mila Janson in the first place since Ali liked Mila's hair, Matthew in second place and Lola in third place and complimented Lola's overall look. This surprised the girls mainly because a lot of students don't really find Lola attractive. Ali later attended Devin and DeVon's "wedding", where Lump flirted with her and Devin, still upset over not being considered attractive by her classmates, took out her anger on Ali since was ranked first in nearly all the lists and ends up kissing Ali out of insecurity, much to the latter's disgust. Ali was the first one to be proud of Jay for coming out as bisexual when the other students either brushed it off thinking it's just Jay being Jay or were thrown off over Jay being a bisexual boy and told Jay the real reason why she changed schools. Ali then ignored Jay's rude advances and invited him to dance with her instead. She auditioned to be in the Disclosure musical. She can also be seen during the super powered showdown in Super Mouth, with her super power being teleportation. Appearance She has long, waist lenght black hair and brown eyes. She wears large red glasses. According to Devin, Ali has smooth skin. She wears a white "cold shoulder" tank top with an off the shoulder pink shirt underneath, a red skirt, ripped black stockings, black socks and red shoes. She also wears turquoise earrings shaped like hands flipping the bird. Her formal attire consists on an off the shoulder, middle split navy blue dress with bell sleeves, a blue chocker and blue shoes. Personality Ali is confident, blunt and open to lots of things. She loves to swear and is rather patient with her classmates and their rude advances towards her. Episode Appearances *Rankings *Disclosure the Movie: The Musical! *Super Mouth Trivia *Ali's voice actor, Ali Wong is named "Ali" too. *Ali plays soccer. *Ali is a Harry Potter fan and claims to be a Ravenclaw. *She is considered the most attractive girl at school due to her sexuality and her glasses. Category:Characters Category:Kids and Teens Category:Female Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Asians Category:Humans Category:Recurring Characters Category:Major Characters